User talk:Angela
Merge into brickwiki I Have proposed we merge his sight into brickwiki so we can consolidate our efforts to make one good wiki. The people at brickwiki are willing to merge only if you guys over hear at Brickipedia also want to merge into brickwiki. This is only a Proposal. Please discuss on Brikipedia:Community_Portal#Merge_brickwiki or on brickwiki. Thank you --Yskyflyer 18:42, 7 May 2006 (UTC) Um Um did this site merge into BrickWiki, icant find any mention of whether it did or not and there are people who have edited everyso often scince then. Also the one Admin here hasnt been here scince April. User:Fell Skyhawk 19:44, 25 June 2007 (UTC) :No, I don't think it did. This one just needs more promotion so people start using it again. Feel free to relaunch it if you want to, and let me know if you need any help. Angela talk 20:13, 25 June 2007 (UTC) *Ok, i'll do that, could you make me admin and burecrat so i can make freinds with other wikias which will help promote this site and so I can make other people admin. User:Fell Skyhawk , 16:33, 26 June 2007 (UTC) **Also I was wondering, on Wookiepedia and SWGames I was told you need to be an admin in order to have authority to put templates in place, is that true for all Wikia like this one. Because I have several ideas to make this beter but they involve templates or having those templates allready done, or other things that only admins can do. Article writting isnt my speciallty but designing and making things better are. Seing something and figuring out what will makeit better are things I can do, so there isnt much I can do without adminship scince there are no real request a template places and there are no admins (theres only one) who come one at all any more. Actually it just is random users and IPs every several days. User:Fell Skyhawk , 17:27, 28 June 2007 (UTC) :No, anyone can create templates. If you need help creating them please contact Splarka. Angela talk 17:55, 28 June 2007 (UTC) *oh, im good at creating them, thanks, and does it take adminship to make freinds with other Wikis User:Fell Skyhawk , 21:12, 28 June 2007 (UTC) ::No, adminship is simply a tool to make it easier to delete and protect pages. It shouldn't be used as way of making friends. Angela talk 04:54, 29 June 2007 (UTC) *Ok, im not that good at politics so ya, so anyone who is an active user on the site votes and thats how things get done, but who enforces it, and who keeps vandals away, (we here (or scince its only me and IPs editing I should say I here)have just gotten vandal attacks), and who is in charge of each indivisual Wiki, the creator? Because from what ive heard they are not, but its the whole group of admins that are in charge acording to source ive heard. Like the presidents of the paticular wiki in a sence. Im just trying to grasp here the politics of Wikis, could you help me understand. **Opse forgot to sign. User:Fell Skyhawk , 16:35, 7 July 2007 (UTC) PS. I am told I have an above average comprehension skill but I also have a learning disability which just means that I learn things in a roundabout way and no one understands how I get from point A to point B. What people normally consider the complicated aproch I consider simple and simple I concider complicated so just to warn you. However I am known for after going though a complicated aproch of veiwing and understanding, i am able to see the situation and make it simpler by everyones standard., 16:35, 7 July 2007 (UTC) PoP Does the image ban include images from magazines/catalogues - or images from toy fairs? this I suppose basicly I am asking is it all Prince of Persia images? Kingcjc 22:33, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :I do think it includes images like http://i259.photobucket.com/albums/hh315/TinyPiesRUs/IMG_3716.jpg because that image has content from Disney on it. I'm not sure if it includes the figures themselves, but I've written to Lego to ask for confirmation of that. Angela (talk) 22:53, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, thanks for telling us Kingcjc 22:57, February 4, 2010 (UTC)